dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/19/Jan/17 - Transcended Patch Ultimate and Awakeneds
This patch brings us: *Ultimate Passive skills for Transcended *Rebalances of various Transcended units *various convenience features *improved in-game chat *Hero League removal and Tower of Validation Revamp *Changes to Gear Link *Visual buff changes *Much more Original patch notes can be found here, here and here. Ultimate Skills ; MAX+1-5 : 30,000,000 gold + 60 T.Ess + 6 SSS Allies ; MAX+6/ULT : 50,000,000 gold + 100 T.Ess + 6 SSS Allies Rebalance All Transcended rebalance changes are out on the respective Transcended articles. Everything that is green is part of the rebalance or post patch check. User:Khangvn08 compiled a table for us due to our collaboration. The table is located here. :Note that skills on that doc sheet may not be corrected post-patch yet (Here are the "Changes" pages for future references; note that other changes were made and additional ones followed *for T.Dracos *for T.Angels *for T.Bodens These are just helpful for people that are not confused by source codes). Screen Saver Kr_patch_Screensaver_1.png Kr_patch_Screensaver_2.jpg An option to save battery consumption was added with this patch. In the settings (img 2), players can now set a timer for when a screen saver, similar to the ones known on PCs, will kick in, actively reducing the screen activity by disabling effects, environment etc. It can be set in 15 minutes, 30 minutes or completely disabled by ticking the last option, which will cause the screen saver to never activate. If it does however, the display will then show a "cute" loading icon to indicate its activation (img 1). Flint commented that this should increase overall gaming experience and reduce battery consumption for some models. Inventory Improvments Kr_patch_inventory_share.jpg Kr_patch_inventory_share_2.jpg Storage The Storage (창고 기능, small right red button in the inventory) now features a Accounts tab (계정) beneath the normal storage tab (img 1). That new storage will list all currently created characters of the player's account. Upon selection, it grants access to the inventory of that character, allowing direct exchange of items between the two inventories. Misc *Cards sorting button added to the filter button of the inventory. It is this button 스킬카드 *Using Combining, Stat locking, or Enchanting or generally moving items will no longer automatically resort the items as the system sees fit. The original position of the items will be maintained until the player leaves the inn. Chat Improvments File:Kr patch new chat 1.jpg File:Kr patch new chat 2.jpg File:Kr patch new chat 3.jpg The ingame chat has been drastically improved. Besides the UI revamp, there were also new features added. The chat tabs have remained as players are used to. The chat now displays the icon of the currently logged-in character of users that are speaking. Additionally, by clicking on the avatar, the player can now (from top left to down right) (img 2) *add friend *invite to raid *whisper *block user The magnify button should lead to the player's Fortress. A list of blocked users can be viewed through the appropriate button next to the Message button in the type-field. Hero League Basically *Nightmare, Arena and Tag Match Hero leagues will be no longer avaible after the 19th and rewards of the Buster leagues will be adjusted to compensate for it. Also, the Hero modes will no longer be featured in the Hall of Fame Rewards Tower of Validation The Hero version of ToV will also disappear with this patch. The new ToV will only have one game mode lobby and consists of 50 Floors instead now. Difficulty was therefore also adjusted. This change also brings along a change of the rewards that can be acquired. A list of those was not revealed but we will open a new section on the Tower of Validation article to record them down. It also seems like all players start from floor 0 after this patch, regardless of their previous position in the old ToV. Misc Gear Link In addition to a improved UI, in which the Source ally is shown at the top, stating its main and off hand weapon (in the image "마법봉" Magic Wand and "마법구" Magic Orb), Gear Link will now also feature 6 instead of the former 4 slots. The 5th slot costs 490 rubies, and the 6th slot costs 980 rubies. Party Manager *Parties will appear empty after logging into the game after the maintenance. *When configuring the first party that set up will be stored on the game server in order to be recalled automatically by the game upon entering each of the modes (each mode saves its own party), and allow that feature to work across all devices (which is hardly useful as Kakaotalk is actually only available for one device) **Note: That feature was actually already implemented with the Party Manager revamp some patches earlier. So this is actually just a re-implementation. *The Formations icon will appear on most battle configuration windows now, and lead directly to the formation selection upon clicking it. Skill Effect Visual Upgrade The visual representation of buffs, or Skill Effects (스킬 효과, seukil hyogwa) were updated with this patch to a more simplistic style. The known, affected effects are (from top to bottom) *Invincibility or Invulnerability shield *Paladin Shield or protective shield or holy knight's shield *Full Immunity shield *Reflect Shield Others *Occupy and Plunder **Replay All Areas (모든 지역 자동 재도전) added *Difficulty raised for all three Guild Modes (Occupy & Plunder and Guild Adventure) *Stat Locking **Clicking on the new weapon will now directly open the equipment's full stat window, which was apparently not possible prior to the patch. *Calydon Dungeon **Clicking the reward chest now will automatically cause it to open all rewards itself, instead of requiring continuous clicking. *New Player buffs **"Special Buffs for new Users" gained for 30 days after account creation ***Grants 100% increased Gold, XP and Ally Drop Acquisition. **10,000,000 gold for all new players upon creating their first character. *Allies **S and SS Allies can no longer be Limit Broken **Basic Passives are unlocked on level 1 for all allies (prior to the patch some passives needed a certain level). *Transcended Bloodwind displays "Hatred" (MAX Passive) stacks in the UI now, most likely his avatar icon. Also, Flint announced that they will readjust something regarding the 4 World Bosses in February. Category:Blog posts